The Wolf Pack
by kiki-twilighter-ever
Summary: A collection of one-shots that show the events that made each wolf pack member first shift and how they came to find thier imprints.
1. Sam Two Loners, Plans Change

Summary- Collection of One-shots that feature the wolf pack shifting for the first time and their first thoughts of their imprint.

Disclaimer- The characters aren't mine.

The first one is their first shift. the second one is the imprint thoughts.

* * *

**Sam****.**

**Two Loners**.

It just started out as a small fever; Leah had noticed it.

_Leah felt my forehead with her hand. "Sam?" she asked. "Do you feel okay, you are kind of warm," she told me. I shrugged. I felt fine._

_"I feel fine Leah," I told her, while playing with a strand of her beautiful hair._

_"I don't know Sam," she continued pressing. "Your really hot." I let out a chuckle and pressed her closer to my body._

_"Thank you," I whispered in her ear, before kissing her down the side of her neck. "I try." She pushed away from me with a determined face._

_"You know what I meant," she said sternly, her finger poking my chest. "You should go home, Sam. I don't want you to get worse or to get me sick." I sighed at my girlfriend. Leah could be very controlling. I shrugged me shoulders again, I was a little tired._

_"Whatever." I stood up from Leah's bed. I walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway. As I opened the front door to leave Seth ran into me, returning home. "Oh hey, Seth!" I said. He looked up at me, he was about three years younger than me._

_"Hey Sam. Man, you don't look so good," he commented. Even Seth noticed? Huh, maybe I was getting sick. Again, I shrugged and stepped around him, into the open air. My house was not far from Leah's, a ten or twenty minute walk. So with a sigh I began the walk. _

_Was I sick? Did I really look that bad? I mean, yeah I was tired. I did feel a tad bit weak. But was I sick? Was it the flu? _

But it wasn't the flu.

The walls of my room seemed to be closing on me. My breathing picked up and my heart beat stumbled. My chest heaved up and down, it almost felt like a heavy weight had been placed on top of it. I was so confused. My head pounded and the room spun. The lights burned my eyes with an intensity that made me cry out in pain. I tried to move my body, to call for help. But I couldn't. And then my body was moving in uncountable movements. I was shaking. Very violently against the wall that I had fell upon when all of this began.

I couldn't control it, my head whipped back and forth in quick movements. My body jerked from left to right and right to left. My back arched, my head fell back so that I was staring at the ceiling. I through myself at the floor, I was now on my hands and knees. It felt like an earthquake was happening. How else could my arms quiver like that? Everything was closing on around me; my head, my mind, my chest, my legs, my arms, the walls, the ceiling, even the objects that were scattered around the room seem to close in on me. I threw my head back and let out a cry of pain. But it came out as a howl. And then, my mind exploded. My body caved in for a second and then exploded out. I didn't know how to describe it. It was like someone put a bomb in me. Heat soared quickly through my body. It felt like someone had taken a knife and cut off my skin, like I no longer had any.

I let put another scream but a howl ripped through my mouth. I looked down at my hands to find that they weren't hands at all, but…paws? Paws? Fur. Why am I seeing paws and fur? I looked up and across the room where the mirror was.

_NO_!! I tried to yell, but a growl ripped through the muzzle of the creature in the mirror. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!! This isn't real. As I shook my hand so did the… _thing_ in front of me. My eyes scanned it.

It was a wolf, a giant wolf. It's fur was pitch black, and it's eyes were dark. Very, very, very dark. Its muscles were easily seen; it was almost built like a horse. My eyes looked around the wolf in the mirror, expecting to see me somewhere in the corner. But I did not find me, I only saw the wolf.

Of course I have heard the legends, my father use to be on the council. But I have never believed them, no one had. And as much as I would like to believe that what was in front of me was not me, I couldn't. It was me. I let out another howl.

I looked again in the mirror, hopping that I would be there. And that this was just some very realistic daydream, even though I knew it wasn't. And I was right. The only thing in the mirror was the wolf. And he was alone, like me.

**Sam****.**

**Plans Change.**

It was a month after my "disappearance". Leah hadn't completely let it go that I wouldn't tell her what happened, but she was glad that I was back. And I was too.

I smiled at the ring in my hands. I was going to ask Leah to marry me tonight. It was going to be perfect. I was going to take her to a deserted beach that I had found, and sit down in the romantic cave entrance. I was going to bring food (lots of it) in a picnic basket and the ring will be on a bread stick. I know; the last part was cheesy. But, Leah will love it.

I put away the ring and stood up. Time to see Leah. I sighed happily and walked out of my house and towards Leah's house. Humming on the way I stepped inside Leah's house. I no longer knocked since her Dad, Harry (who was on the council), wanted me to feel "part of the family". Leah jumped up from the couch in the living room and ran into my arms. I smiled as I inhaled her scent. Chocolate and cinnamon. Sweet. Just like her.

"Hello Beautiful," I whispered in her ear, scooping her up in my arms and dashing her to her bedroom. She let out a squeal and held on tight to my shirt.

"Hey, Hot Stuff," she said with a laugh. I smiled wide. I climbed into her bed, with her still in my arms.

"I'm picking you up tonight," I told her as we cuddled together, a slight bead of sweat on her for-head. She frowned and looked down with a guilty expression.

"Sorry, Sam. You can't. My Cousin, Emily, is finally coming to visit. She has been wanting to meet you for a year," Leah told me. This time I frowned, my brows scrunching together. But it soon smoothed out. That's fine. Plans change. I could ask Leah tomorrow or next week. I don't mind, the date doesn't matter, only the answer. I smiled at her and grabbed her chin, gently making her look up at me.

"It's fine Leah. Plans change all the time. When is she coming?" I asked Leah gently. Leah smiled at me.

"One." It was 12 right now. I frowned on the inside, only one hour with Leah alone? That's fine; I'll make it work.

*******One hour later*******

"Emily, this is Sam. Sam this is Emily." But I barley heard Leah. My eyes, and mind, were fully focused on the goddess that was in front of me. She had long black hair with bangs that cut off above her eyes; her eyes were a beautiful dark brown. She smiled up at me, her perfect white teeth shinning in the light.

"Hello, Sam. It's nice to finally meet you," my goddess said while sticking out her hand for me to shake. I looked down at it quickly, almost forgetting what I was suppose to do. But I quickly regained myself and shook her hand. A wave of electricity seemed to flow into me but I tried not to show it. My goddess was waiting for me to answer, but I was so distracted by her beautiful voice that it took me a while.

"Nice to meet you too, Emily." Very nice_. No!!_ Someone in my mind yelled at me. _What about Leah?_

Leah? I asked back, still in my mind.

_Leah, you know your soon to be fiancé. The girl standing right next to you._

I looked down to find the voice was right. Leah stood beside me, holding my other hand and smiling at Emily. My eyes could only look at her for a second, before they ached to see my goddess. I quickly looked back at Emily. And I knew, in that one second, I could not pretend to love Leah more than Emily.

_You planed to marry her!_ The voice shouted at me.

Plans Change. 


	2. Paul No Time, Dead

**Paul**

**No Time.**

God, I hate homework.

Okay, okay. I know every 16 year-old boy says that. But I really, really, really hate homework. It's what got me in this wolf shit in the first place. Stupid, F-in homework.

Okay, so the day was a normal Wednesday. I got in trouble for punching someone, got an F on my test, forgot to turn in Tuesday's assignment, laughed with friends, ate the disgusting school lunch, then got yelled at by my mom. So, all was normal in my life.

Then, my mom got a phone call from school after dinner. I was apparently failing three of my classes. She was furious, to say the least. I guess I know where I got my temper….

So she grounded me in till I could bring my grades up to B's. So, to be fair, I was already pissed off when I started my math homework. And, well it's no secret I'm not a genius. _Who the hell even invented Algebra? Why is it called Algebra?_ I think it should be called The-Reason-Paul-Got-So-Angry-That-He-Exploded-Into-A-Wolf.

While I was trying to figure out some dumb ass problem (like I remember which one) I suddenly became angry. Well, that was no surprise. I've never had the best control of my temper. Anyway, I became angry. I shoved the math book off my bed, thinking it would hit the floor with a soft thud. So, imagine my surprise when it freaken flew into the wall that was opposite of me! I mean, I nudged it slightly!

It left a whole in the wall! That just made me angrier. Because it had created a huge tear in my Playboy's poster! Downstairs my mom heard the crash.

"What was that, Paul!?" She called from the living room. Now I was beyond furious.

"Nothing!" I hollered back at her, venom dipping into my voice. I began to shake from rage. My body vibrated the bed and I stood up with a jerk. My vision blurred and became tinted with red. I stumbled into my dresser, knocking down the lamp. Glass flew around me as it hit my wooden floor.

"Paul! What's going on?" My mom's annoying high voice echoed through the house. Another shudder ripped down my spine and sent a tremble through my body. I clenched my teeth together and grasped the wooden dresser tightly. It buckled under my grip and part of it came off. I lost balance and fell to the floor. "Paul!"

A vibration started in my chest, and soon made it's way to my throat. In till soon, it ripped through my tightly closed lips. I had growled. I could somehow hear my mom's footsteps coming up the stairs and I became panicked. I looked around franticly in till my eyes found the window. I quickly stood up and in a flash I stood in front of the window. I didn't take the time to think about how I was able to get there so fast. I hit the window, completely ignoring the locks, and it flew off the hinges. My shaking had gotten so bad that I didn't ponder how that was possible. I jumped out of the window, landing with a grace I never had, on the grass. I took off into a full sprint.

I wasn't sure where I was going. I just knew I couldn't stay there. Before I could make sense how I had gotten to the woods (the closet forest was at least a mile away and I had made it there in seconds) I was already on the floor. I could no longer hold my self up as the shivers became uncontrollable. My knees and elbows buckled and I fell face first into the dirt.

I screamed out in pain, as my body moved around spastically. And then the screaming was replaced by a howl. My howl. I had no time to think before my body exploded.

_Paul_? A voice asked, in my head.

**Paul.**

**Dead.**

"I hate you!" My now ex-girlfriend yelled at me. I smiled at her slightly and she glared at me. Her hand came up and smacked me across my face. She huffed and turned on her heal, quickly jumping into her car and driving off. I growled and began to shake as I stared after her.

_Great_! Now, Becky, going to make me shift! _Just perfect_! (Note the sarcasm). I looked around quickly. Shifting in the middle of Port Angelou's Mall's parking lot would not be good. So, I quickly made my way to the safety of the woods and once inside let my rage take over. I exploded into my wolf with a low growl.

_Break up with another girlfriend, Paul?_ Jared's mocking thoughts ran around my head and I growled. He had seen the break up already in my head. _You dated her for how long?_

_A week and a half._ I thought back, proudly. _That's more than most of the girls I date_.

_And what was the problem with this one?_ Jared asked. Even in my wolf form, I shrugged my shoulders. I began running through the forest, back towards LaPush.

_She was terrible in bed._ I complained with a whine. Jared's mental laugh soon followed my thought.

_Hey, Jake's sister, Rachel, is in town for like a few days. He's over there now. Care to crash their party and annoy her?_ Jared asked.

_Hell ya! Be there in a few_. And, true enough, I was back crossing the border in 10 minutes. Jared was at the tree line in the back of Jake's house, already in human form. A thought then just came to me. I had no clothes, they exploded when I shifted.

_Oh, well. This will just be better._ I smiled as I shifted back into my human form, completely naked. I walked over to Jared who looked at me questionably.

"I didn't have time to take off my pants," I told him with a shrug. He laughed.

"Man, Jake's gonna kill ya. But I think it will be worth it," Jared said. I punched him in the arm but soon laughed with him. Being nude was something that you couldn't avoid if you were a werewolf. It was just part of the whole thing. We were all fine with it (except when Leah's around). But I'm not so sure about Jake's big sister.

I snickered as I ran towards the house with Jared. This would be priceless. We barged in the house, Jared first with me in tow.

"Honey, we're home!" I called out. And then my eyes laid sight on her.

_Was I dead? Had Jacob already killed me? _ This girl, no woman, was an angel. She had long brown hair that was dark, almost black. It was wavy, framing around her face perfectly. It looked like it was silk, and I longed to touch it. I ached for my fingers to comb through that tangle less hair. Her eyes were just as dark as her hair, and maybe just a shade lighter than Jacob's eyes. I never noticed how beautiful the color was.

She wasn't as tan as Jake was, but defiantly not pale. She had a straight nose, one that you would find on a bloodsucker's perfect face. Except more perfect. I inhaled her scent and it was apples. Apples are my favorite food (now). A slight blush was one her cheeks and she looked down to her lap. I felt bad that I could no longer see the angel's face. It was then that I realized I was still naked, in front of her. I blushed too.

Jacob glared at me from beside his sister, but I was barley aware of him. I also wasn't aware of Jared, who was looking between Rachel and me. Or Billy, who looked like he was about to kill me. Nope, I focused on my angel. That is in till Jake yelled at me.

"Paul!!!!!"

* * *

**Please review. Next one up is Jared.**


	3. Jared Toilet Paper, Lab Partners

**_Thanks for all the reviews. Here is Jared.

* * *

_**

**Jared**.

**Toilet Paper.**

It all started when Paul had stopped hanging with me and started hanging with Sam. I was bored. Paul was my best friend. What was I suppose to o now? Homework? Yeah right.

So I had needed something to do. Cliff diving.

The first time I went cliff diving was a rush. It was amazing as the wind whipped around my hair and my body crashed into the waves. When I came out I was so pumped and couldn't wait to do it again. But I had to get home so I figured I would just have to wait in till tomorrow. I never got a chance to jump again.

Because the next day I came down with the flu. Yup, I was shaking in my bed covered in blankets the whole day. Well, thankfully, it didn't last long cause the next day I was bouncing up and down. Completely fine. Well…not completely.

I was still upset about Paul and I looked different. I had grown. Like I really grew over night. One night I was 5'8" and the next morning I was 6'3"! Of course my parents didn't notice, or if they did they hadn't cared. Mom simply told me to go to the convince store and get some toilet paper cause we were out.

So I did, and when I arrived who was there? Paul and Sam. The second I walked into the store they turned to face me, and I immediately changed my course and walked the long way to the toilet paper isle.

I clenched my jaw and my hand tightened into a fist. I literally began to shake with rage as my eyes clouded with red. I gasped quietly and fell against the rows of soap. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep- but it didn't help.

Then a hand was on my shoulder and my eyes flashed open. I spun around, knocking the hand off of me and came face to face with Paul. I glared at him and my shaking got worse. He sent Sam a worried look- who stood beside him.

"What!?" I all but growled at them. I couldn't see straight and the shaking was becoming painful.

"I think we should leave, Jared," Sam said quietly. This made me more furius. I pushed him, shoving him into the rows shampoos.

"Go to hell," I snarled at him. I was shaking so bad by them I dropped to floor. I didn't fight when I felt two pair of hands pull me out of the small store. Or when I realized they were Sam's and Paul's. Or when they brought me into the forest.

It seemed that my skull collapsed on top of my brain and was beginning to push it down. I let out a scream of pain. My bones seemed to be shifting, stretching and becoming different shapes.

I was barley aware of Sam and Paul above me; their worried faces seemed to blend into the green trees. Soon all I could see was green and I arched my back- letting out another scream.

Then a rush of hot heat ran down my spine and everything turned a blinding white for a second. When I could finally open my eyes again I saw the same green trees, except I was different.

I looked down at my body, trying to find injuries but I found something else instead.

Are those…paws?

**Jared**.

**Lab Partners.**

"I don't want to go," I complained, letting out a whine. Paul sighed.

"I don't either, but Sam ordered us to go, and we have to listen to what he says," Paul muttered, obviously upset Sam took away our will on this. I leaned back in Paul's small beat up car.

"Let's just get this over with." It's been a week since I transformed into a wolf, and a week since I've been in school. Sam doesn't want us being wolves to affect our schoolwork. Whatever.

The day was normal except for a few things. I didn't hang out with any of my old friends, just with Paul, and everyone was asking me what happened to me. I ignored them mostly and tried not to get angry. Exploding into a wolf in Ms. Jonson's fifth period class wouldn't be good.

As sixth period rolled around I walked into Ms. Smith science room while talking to Paul. I took my regular seat in front Paul and we continued talking about how annoying Sam was when he told us to "calm down!" I didn't look up once as my lab person- what's her face?- sat down next to me.

Ms. Smith started class soon after that and passed out a worksheet to work on with everyone's lab partners. I fished threw my book-bag, trying to find my pencil, and when I did my fingers snapped it in half. I cursed under my breath and Paul laughed, knowing what happened.

I sighed and straightened up, turning towards my partner.

"Hey, can I brow a penc-" I stopped my sentence as my eyes locked with beautiful brown eyes.

The world stopped, the background fuzzed and went out of focus. But she stayed still in my eyes. She was so beautiful. With black, thin, beautiful hair that framed around her face. Her skin was perfect and almost looked like dark silk.

She quickly looked down and her long lashes brushed her cheeks, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. I could see the other partners again; along with hear them. I could feel Paul's eyes on me, but I didn't look at him. I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her face back up to look at me.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

* * *

**_Embry is up next. Please review. Soon I will have a Volturi version of this. How they were before they became part of the Volturi guard._**


	4. Embry Do Something, Sarcastic Much

**_Hey, thanks for the reviews. Here is _****_Embry's_****_, and there is some cussing and a lot of violence. I'm sorry if I made him seem so aggressive but I think it works in with the story._**

* * *

**Embry**.

**Do Something.**

They were walking down the beach again. So cocky and full of them selves. They were shirtless, again. Why the hell are they always so shirtless?! They were laughing and teasing each other, pushing each other playfully. And then they saw me. They sobered up; putting on hard faces and then became a V-shaped line. Sam stood in front, flanked by Paul and Jared. I stood up as they came closer and squared my shoulders, while glaring at them.

"Embry, what are you doing here? You should be in school," Sam accused me. I couldn't help but snort as his ironic sentence. I peered around him to look at Paul and Jared.

"What's their excuse?" I asked. Sam clenched his teeth.

"Taking a mental health day," Paul replied coolly. I smirked at them and nodded once.

"Hey, well what do you know? Me too," I said sarcastically. "So how about you mind your own business and get off my back." I walked past them and purposely shoved at Paul's shoulder with my own. I turned around with fake concern.

"Oops, my bad Paul. You should really watch where you're standing," I said with a mocking tone. Paul's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, so we were chest to chest. He was at least a foot taller than me, but I wasn't afraid.

"You better watch yourself," he spat at me.

"Or what? The big bad hall monitors will give me a detention?" I asked in a mocking voice. Paul began to shake lightly and I smirked.

"You should leave, Embry," he told me threw clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Since when do I listen to you, Paul?" His shaking got worse and Sam but a restraining hand on his arm.

"Let's go, Paul," Sam said, tugging on it. Paul let him pull him back and I shook my head.

"Yes, Paul. Run along now." Apparently that was his snapping point because he wiggled out of Sam's grip and then pushed me. I stumbled back and then re gained my balance. My vision was red now and I shoved Paul as hard as possible. I don't know what how I got all the power to, he was a huge guy. But he fell back and collided with Sam's body.

Paul's eyes were wild, much like I imagined mine were, but I couldn't care at all. He was still shaking but out of rage. As he straightened himself up I myself trembled slightly, but not out of fear.

Sam and Jared seemed terrified of my trembling – like it meant something – but Paul wasn't stopping. He brought his hand up to punch me but I quickly blocked his attack and then punched him in his stomach. He grunted and kneeled over but quickly re gained himself.

But then Sam and Jared intervened. Sam wrapped his arms around Paul's trembling body and hauled him towards the forest a few feet away from us. Paul made no fight, like he knew this was what needed to happen.

Jared grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the forest also. I struggled in his grip and soon he had enough and just kicked me in the groins. I fell to the ground – groaning in pain – as he finished lugging me into the forest.

I stayed on the floor, even after he let go of me. My vision was still stained in red and my shaking was becoming worse.

I could hear and feel Sam, Paul, and Jarred above me – watching me wither in pain. What were they doing? Why weren't they calling for help? Sure, I called the names, but they would do something, wouldn't they?

"Do something you bastards!" I yelled at them through my trembles – stuttering a lot. "Help me!" But they did nothing. They stood over me and watched me drown in my own screams before, finally, a heat rush came and I exploded.

The first thing I did once I figures out I wasn't dead? I lounged at them. And then we came best friends. Sometimes, o wonder if something is wrong with me.

**Embry**.

**Sarcastic Much?**

"Your cousin is coming to La Push?" I asked Paul. He nodded, sighed, and than rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Grace. And I'm just thrilled!" He said sarcastically. I laughed and we continued our game on the X-Box. "She is just so plain and ugly," he said as I took a move to punch him.

"If she looks anything like you, I'd take that bet," I said with a laugh.

"Hah-ha. God, Embry, you're just so damn funny." What was it Sarcastic-Paul-Day?

****3 days later****

"Okay, okay, Mom. Calm down, I'll be right over." Paul closed his phone than rolled his eyes. "God, she's annoying."

"What is it? Did Paulie forget to clean his room?" Jared teased. Paul growled and threw a pillow at him.

"Oh, shut up. My cousin is here. Hey, anyone want to come with me and embarrass her?" Paul asked the gang. Emily frowned from Sam's lap and everyone else was either eating or playing a video game. I surged and nodded.

"Sure. Why not?" We ran to his house and busted open the door.

"Hey, where's my dork of a cousin?!" Paul called out as he walked into the living room. That's when I saw her.

Her face was down; her long lashes brushing against her tomato red cheeks. Her blonde hair fell around her face and shoulder's – creating a curtain. She had a strong bone-structure and a light tan. She glanced up at us once and then I caught her eyes. A deep, deep brown.

My world stopped for three short seconds – that felt like eternity – and then a cord was connected between us. Plain and ugly. The words danced in my head for one second before I whirled around and punched Paul in the nose.

"She isn't ugly!" I yelled at him as he stared up at me with wild eyes. He was shaking, right on the verge of transforming. Oh just fucking perfect!

* * *

**_Please review._**


End file.
